


Oops

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Miraculous One-Shots [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien is lowkey freaking out, Chloe being a good person, Chloe finds out, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé Bourgeois is a Chat Noir stan, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Kinda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wholesome Times, and chloé is fully intending to become his wingman, chloé being a good friend, ladybug is there for like a second, lowkey, supportive Chloé Bourgeois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Chloé accidentally finds out that Adrien is Chat Noir.





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash for Chloé finding out and just becoming the biggest Chat Noir stan and a good friend.

"Bien joue!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bump, smiling despite their injuries from the fight. Another akuma defeated, another victim saved. Ladybug. Overall, a pretty good day, if he had to be honest.

Their miraculous beep and they smile at eachother and saying their goodbyes before jumping off in opposite directions.

Adrien lands in an alleyway with a thud, whincing and brings his hand up to his aching ribs. He can't wait to just go to bed og something. It sounds like heaven right now. He's just so tired.

His ring beeps frantically and then detransforms him. The ache in his ribs get slightly worse as the protection of the suit vanishes.

He sighs and hands Plagg his cheese.

"Let's go home, Plagg," He says, mentally preparing himself to hide the pain as much as he can when he comes out of the allyway.

He turns around and stops breathing momentarily. Only one single thought crosses his mind in that exact moment. Shit.

"Adrien?"

Chloé gapes at him as she stands just a few meters opposite of him. She must've been hiding here during the akuma, he thinks. How could he have been so careless?

"Chloé, I can explain!"

"You're Chat Noir," She says, looking him opp and down before turning her gaze to hus kwami who is just as flabbergasted as he is right now.

What the fuck was he going to do now? Chloé can't know, and as far as Adrien knows this isn't like Men In Black where you can just erase people's nemory when they are something they aren't supposed to.

"You can't tell anyone!" He says, walking closer to her, albeit a little painfully, and putting his hands on her arms. "Please, Chloé."

His heart hammers against his ribcage. He hears it beat in his head without having to try listening to og.

"You're hurt," She says, matter of factly.

Adrien looks down at the ground before looking up at her again. "It's nothing. It'll be fine tomorrow," He assures her. "Just don't tell anyone."

Chloé is quiet for a moment as she thinks, before sighing and nodding. "Okay," She says. "I won't tell. I promise."

Adrien lets out a huge sighs of relief that almost sounds like a sob. "Thank you, Chloé," He says, letting the tension leave his body.

Chloé seems uncertain. Lile she has something on her mind that's bothering her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asks. "You took a lot of hits. You always do."

He's never seen Chloé act like this before. This isn't lilke her. This isn't like her at all. He isn't even sure it is her anymore.

"I'm okay," He assures her.

"Are we gonna to home now or what?"

Chloé looks at Plagg. She's not really surprised or confused. She's seen a kwami before. She's Queen Bee, og course she's seen a kwami before. But she hasn't seen Plagg before.

Adrien just nods. He's so tired.

"I'll take you home," Chloé suddenly bursts out. "If you don't mind."

Adrien shrugs. "I don't mind."

"Great!" Chloé smiles, lacing her arm with his as she starts walking him out to the street. 

Plagg goes to hide in the front picket of his hoodie and then they're on their way.

"So, Ladybug, huh?"

Adrien blushes, but nods and smiles.

"I can see that," She says. "She's pretty great."

Chloé spends the rest of the night hanging out with him in his room, asking question after question after question about both Chat Noir and Ladybug.

He tells her everything he can, with Plagg answering the occasional question.

Adrien finds that he doesn't really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and following me on my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
